elonafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TriiiTank
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Healing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasarn (Talk) 01:42, December 23, 2012 Hope you don't mind me talking here, seemed much more appropriate then the random comment section. First, I hope to ask a few questions. How did you get such a high level in such as short amount of time? How many hours have you played? You don't seem to know much about the game, so what you have been doing is rather phinominal. I want to know since it will probably help out the wiki if it is ligitimate. Second, Ill answer your questions as fast as I can. It is almost one in the morning here, so excuse my poor typing skills for the time being. First I would like to say the difference between 400 and 700 is AMAZING. In Elona, as anyone will tell you, speed is king. And that is a 300 point difference, almost double. Not a question, but my own opinion. I can't think of any shop keeper off the top of my head (Don't use them much myself), and unfortunaly anything I could think of would get the God penalty, so your on your own there. TriiiTank: I'm mostly new to the wikia and Elona+, not so much plain Elona. So I know the basics. One thing I have done that you may not have is establish a point where you can forever be a criminal with no penalties. I did that at like level 18, killing guards everytime I enter a town, I love it. Guards give epic exp btw. (Palmia and Vernis only). Because Palmia and Vernis guards levels correspond to yours. (Epic exp all the time!) Anyways, if you want to rebel against the system, you need a small castle, so you can provide your own vendors. If you are a criminal, normal vendors won't want to sell to you. Of course if you still want to talk to regular vendors, you can always carry around a disguise kit and "Fill Charge" skill to keep reusing it. Another reason being a criminal is awesome, you keep getting your salary even though you don't pay your taxes. I have over 200 stacked bills that I'm never gonna pay, and I run over 200k taxes a month, no way I'm paying that! Another reason being a criminal is awesome, go to Party Time! Quests and kill all Noble Childs and Tourists, 1/3 of the time they will drop a wallet. (Money!) I don't use party time quests for what they are intended...So I got the money (about 10mill) I got the exp (Level 114 atm) and oh..I forgot to mention I'm a mutant, that's pretty important. Every 3 levels till I turned 36, I gain a new body part, of course the only body part anyone could wish for is another Hand, right? I got 13 of them. 5 Swords, 8 Shields, I am a Tank like my name suggests. (PV of 1100+). Combining all those weapons with the ether disease "Hatred Dominates Your Soul" Dmg+ is godly for me, although my evasion runs in the heavy negatives, I do massive damage. Also the ether diseases, Feathers on your back, and Feet Become Hooves. At my level, those two diseases add about 110 Speed to me, more than makes up for the fact I have a -15% speed loss for being mutant. If anything I said you consider cheating, then.. I guess I'm not on the same path you are. Well 13 hand slots will probably be the game breaker I was looking for. Did you get extreamly lucky, or did you just save scum? TriiiTank: if by "save scum" you mean save right before I leveled and retried till I got a hand, then yes. Yep, thats what I mean. Not quite "cheating", usually called "exploiting". Just finding a quirk in the game and exploting it. Not that it really matters, being a single player game and all. I just wanted to know, so I can sleep. TriiiTank: While you're sleeping, the TriiiTank is training. Now I must ask, did Elona+ change the duel weild rules? In venilla, as the duel wield page would tell you, having a shield means you can't hit multiple times with each weapon and it trains the sheild skill instead, so this would be good to know. You can hit multiple times with the same weapon from Dual Wield? I did not know that. So in other words, no, that shield rule is still in play, but thanks for the info. Actually, I just tested it, and I think I get extra attacks anyways, I'm not 100% sure though.